pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hilda (Pokémon Tales)
Hilda is a character that appears in the Pokémon Tales franchise, and debuts in Pokémon Tales: N. She is a rookie trainer and a rival of Ian's. Appearance Hilda is a teenage girl who wears a baseball cap with a Pokéball symbol on it, with long wild brown hair in a ponytail coming out the back. She has a white sleeveless shirt and black vest, with jean shorts. She has black hiking boots with pink laces on them. Persona Hilda is a "leap before thinking" type trainer. She jumps to conclusions quickly, assuming that Ian was a rookie trainer like her. When battling she charges in head first. This is opposed to her friend Cheren, who thinks before he makes any decision. Hilda speaks with what is considered an American southern accent, which doesn't put as much emphasis on certain syllables. Despite her appearance resembling one from the city, she's a "country girl." She enjoys ruffing it up and running, shown by her thick calves. Rui has a mild infatuation with her and she always thanks her for the compliments. Her uncle is the gym leader Clay, and she spent time with him and playing in the Clay Tunnel. She befriended the Durant that live there. Pokémon Appearances Pokémon Tales: N * Vs. Oshawott * Vs. Pignite * Vs. Minccino * Vs. Emolga * Vs. Pawniard * Vs. Duosion * Vs. Heatmor * Vs. Casey * Vs. Bisharp * Vs. Dewott * Vs. Seven Sages Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Vs. Emboar * Vs. Meganium and Zebstrika * Vs. Simi * Vs. Hugh 1 * Vs. Hugh 2 * Vs. Cheren 1 * Vs. Cheren 2 * Vs. Gothitelle * Vs. Alakazam * Vs. Patrat * Vs. Krookodile * Vs. Alder * Vs. Cynthia * Vs. Samurott Achievements Unova League Badges * Trio Badge (prior to Vs. Pignite) * Basic Badge (prior to Vs. Pignite) * 6 more unknown badges Vertress Conference * Top 64 (Vs. Emboar) Don Battle Tournament * Top 16 (in Vs. Minccino) Shopping Mall 9 Tournament * Top 8 (in Vs. Dewott) Junior World Cup * Top 16 (in Vs. Samurott) Trivia * Hilda is 14 upon her debut. ** Hilda and Cheren hold the record to be the oldest trainers when they start their journey. * Hilda was chosen to be a rival to be different from the anime, which uses Bianca. ** Hilda choosing Tepig as her starter Pokémon and being high paced is similar to Bianca. ** Tepig was chosen as her starter due to being a pig, and pigs usually being associated with farmers to match her country theme. * Hilda obtaining a shiny Durant makes her the first current rival to own a shiny Pokémon and the first one in the main series. Kevin Levin was the first rival to own a shiny, but he was in a spin off series and traded it away. * Hilda is the first character to be a niece or nephew to a gym leader, being the niece of Clay. * Hilda is the first trainer of owning a Pokémon with a Hidden Ability and owning a Shiny Pokémon. Her Minccino has a Hidden Ability while Ginger is Shiny. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Trainers from Unova Category:Dioga beta